


Lee family is mafia

by Mayhewien



Series: Lee family [2]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe Mafia, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia EXO (EXO), Mafia NCT, Pure Crack, Trans Character, and money, angry nati and family, cOnfuSeD ScrEAmiNg, hurt one of us you hurt all of us, i need a drink, kill or not to kill, nati needs more love, taeil is still sweetheart, wait, what the fuck is this, whole family is in mafia but not you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhewien/pseuds/Mayhewien
Summary: When everyone in your family is in mafia but you don't know anything about it? Will Nati and Miska kill or kill their friends and family or not?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong/Nati, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Moon Taeil/Miska
Series: Lee family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746625
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry again xD this is for my awesome friend/mom/hero Nati! Her ig is @putputpotato she does absolutely amazing art! go follow her please and thank u c:
> 
> btw my english suck so this is just...yeah sorry about this :'D
> 
> So, parents: Baekhyun (dad), Taeyong (pops) and Nati (mom)  
> Kids: Mark (idiot but sweet lil bro) and Miska (big bro with big brain time all the time ((not)))  
> Best friends: Nati & Doyoung (cultured wine drinkers) and Miska, Chanyeol & Yuta (idiots, don't know how to use microwave. Will eat their pizza cold because of it)  
> Boyfriends: Mark & Haechan, Miska & Taeil
> 
> extra: DOYOUNG IS JENO'S DAD!!  
> And Miska is ftm!

"Sweetheart, love of my life. Are you sure-" "Nati. I will do this. Love, sweet one, cover your ears." Baekhyun said and smirked. It was again his time to wake up the kids. And this time he was ready. He was using speakers and was going to play pika girl in full volume. "3...2...1.. GOOD MORNING MARK AND MISKA!" Baekhyun yelled and started. For a second Nati really felt horrible for the kids. But on the other hand, they did wake up this way. "POPS! TELL DAD TO STOP!!" Mark yelled. "DAD I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL THROTTLE YOU IF YOU DON'T STOP!" Miska screamed. And oh how happy baekhyun was. "My good deed is done." Baekhyun said, as two angry son's were walking downstairs. "Why are you doing this to us?" Miska whined. "Yeah dad? Why?" Mark sighed, rubbing his eyes like a little kids rub theirs. If Miska wasn't this angry, he would've hugged his brother. "You lazy little ones wouldn't have woke up if i didn't do this every morning. And because i'm not unfunny dad, i will find different ways to wake you up." Baekhyun said proudly. "Well, i made some breakfast. But Mark, you need to eat quickly. Your physiotherapy will start soon, as will mine and dad's work." Taeyong said and smiled as his kids walked straight to kitchen. "So, it's just miska and me today." Nati said while smiling. She didn't even remember when was the last time that she and her oldest son had have time together. "We will be home before eight. Have nice day with Miska." Baekhyun said and kissed his wife softly. "Mark will be going to Donghyuck's place after his physiotherapy ends." Taeyong said, kissing also his wife. Nati smiled and kissed both of his loves back, looking them adoringly. "Okay. Have a fun day at work. I love both of you." Nati said, looking his beautiful husbands. He was so lucky to have both of them.

**Baek, TY & Mark**

When Baekhyun started the car, he hummed a little. "So, Mark. What do we need to do today?" Baekhyun asked and Mark looked lists. "We need to make few deals. And we need to spy couple of people. Kun, Johnny, Jungwoo and Taeil are already spying them. They want us out of the way. They could hurt us, or.." "Nati and Miska." Taeyong said and sighed. "We need to keep them safe, no matter what." Taeyong continued and Mark nodded. "Mom and brother will be fine. They don't know about mafia, or anything. And no one knows them." Mark said and Baekhyun nodded. Mark was right, they had nothing to worry about. And if they did, they would have bring two of them safe, far away from anyone. 

**Nati & Miska**

Nati waited that Miska ate his breakfast and went then to wait his son next to their second car. Today they would just go shopping and have little mom and son time. "Mom, are you sure that this is okay? You know how dad and pops react when we go somewhere without telling them. Shouldn't we tell that we are going shopping?" Miska asked as he put his seat belt on. "They won't mind. You are just like Mark. They want best for us, but they are at work. We will tell them later. And we aren't doing anything that would make them worry." Nati said and Miska nodded. It was true, and what could even happen? He had his mom with him. Miska and Nati listened just music and talked about what Nati did when she was younger. "Oh Miska, you don't even know! I was just a high schooler when i met your dad and pops. And oh how they did try to make their move on me. They did fight over me. And then we made a deal. I would go first out with Baekhyun. And then Taeyong. After first dates i would tell who i was going to take on a second date. Well, dates went all well and i took both of them. At first your dad and pops hated each others, but after a little while they did become friends. And i had dated them over a year, one night i came home earlier than i expected and i saw them kissing. And those two idiots said that they loved each others too, and they were scared to tell me about it..." Nati said and Miska started laughing. "I can only imagine." Miska said and smirked. His dad and pops had always been like....well. We all know how they are, don't we? "And you still married them and had me and Mark." Miska said and Nati laughed. "Yeah. And i'm forever blessed by it. I love you all so much, i will do everything for you. All of you." Nati said and smiled. "Yeah, i would do all for you guys too." Miska hummed, looking out of the window. He was truly blessed by a beautiful and perfect family. He had perfect parents and sweet little brother. Miska wouldn't ask a better life and family.

**~~~**

Miska understood very soon why Mark, dad and pops always said that going to shopping with Nati was...exhausting. Nati needed to see every cute little thing that was in the shop, even though she didn't wanna buy it. She needed to feel and try EVERYTHING. Miska just wanted to have a hoodie and then go to eat. That's it. But he still followed his mom. And to be honest, he was pretty happy when they left. They had couple new plants, new drawing tablet and pencils. "Now, let's go to eat something." Nati said and smiled. Miska nodded and looked all the stuff they did buy. "You can go ahead mom. I will go and put these in the car. It will only took couple of minutes." Miska said and Nati nodded. "I will go and wait you in mcdonalds. See you soon dear." Nati said and left. Mika happily left towards to the car, humming one of his favorite song while smiling. What Miska didn't know, was that he never did it back to the car. Because soon enough all he did see was black. Nothing more.

**Nati**

Nati waited his son, but he still hadn't come back. Nati waited and waited, but nothing. "Okay, i'll call him." Nati murmured and called. But Miska didn't answer. Nati sighed and waited couple of minutes more, before she went to look where his son was. "Miska, if you are going to give me a heart attack, you are doing it right." Nati murmured, trying to relax. Miska was okay, she was just overreacting and fearing the worst. But he did see their stuff...all around the parking hall. And..blood. But not miska. Nati even saw car keys. "Oh no...oh no no no! Miska! If this is one of your jokes, stop it right now mister! Do you hear me!?" Nati screamed, trying to find his son, or anything that told her where he was. But he didn't find nothing. "Okay, okay okay don't panic, don't panic.....i have to call my husbands and then police. Yes, everything will be fine. Yes." Nati said to herself, trying not to cry. But when he heard how Taeyong answered the phone, she cried. "MISKA IS GONE!" Nati screamed and cried, holding her phone tightly on her hand. She was so afraid, what if someone had killed him? What if she never saw her little boy again? "What do you mean love that Miska is gone?" Taeyong tried to ask and calm her, but it was hard because they were on the call. "We..we went shopping on the mall and he went to bring stuff to our car as i was waiting him in mcdonalds. And now he isn't here anymore! Our stuff is all around the parking hall, i found the keys but not miska! And th-there is blood and...i don't know what to do, i'm so scared i- i haven't call the police yet, but i-" "Nati, no!" Taeyong yelled to the phone. "No, don't call the police. Me and Baekhyun will come there. Just keep calm. Go to the car and lock the doors. If someone comes and tries to get in the car, just drive away and call us. We are on there soon." And so the phone call ended. Nati was just shaking and she didn't understand. Why couldn't she call the police? Had something happened? Nati went to the car and did everything Taeyong told her to do. She just wanted to see her little boy again.

**Taeyong, Baekhyun, Mark, Taeil, Chanyeol, Yuta & Johnny**

"JOHNNY, YOU DRIVE! WE WILL FIND THAT BASTARD WHO TOOK MISKA!" Taeyong yelled. Baekhyun heard what happened and was just as angry. How someone dares to touch their child AND make Nati, purest little angel cry!?!? There would be couple of corpses after this. "We will bring Nati in our base and so we will bring Miska." Baekhyun said, trying to relax himself, but he couldn't. He was just so, so scared. Mark was too, he was crying. Trying not to, but still. "If they hurt Miska, can i kill them dad and pops? Please, can i?" Mark asked and Taeyong hummed. "We will all kill them all together." Taeyong almost growled. Mark hadn't ever seen his pops this angry. But well enough, no one has seen him or his dad this upset or angry ether. Yuta and Chanyeol tried to comfort each others, but they were crying too. And so was Taeil. "I will find Miska. I will find him." Taeil murmured, as he took laptop on his lap. "Mark, Taeil, Chanyeol and Yuta. Let's go. Doyoung, make some tea and wait Nati here! Taeil, Chanyeol, Johnny and Yuta. You guys will search any clues about Miska's where abouts. Mark, you will stay with us. Your mom is panicking and she needs all of us. Now." Baekhyun said and Mark nodded. "Kun, Winwin, Renjun and Jeno are already trying to see what they can find in mall's security cameras." Taeyong said and Baekhyun nodded. "Let's go, Nati needs us. Maybe more than ever."

When Taeyong and rest of them were in parking hall, Taeyong ran straight to their second car. "Nati! Nati it's me." Taeyong said and still shaking Nati opened the door. "Sweetling." Nati said while crying, hugging Taeyong tightly. "It's okay love. Just, Mark is here too. Go sit behind with Mark, i will drive and Baekhyun will sit beside you too." Taeyong said softly, and Nati was going to nod..when she saw Taeil, Johnny, Yuta and Chanyeol. "Dear, what are they doing here?" Nati asked, trying to keep her voice calm. "We tell you later, just-" Baekhyun said, when they heard a shot. "SOMEONE IS STILL HERE! HE WAS HIDING BEHIND THE CARTS!" Johnny yelled. "Kill him! We will take Nati with us!" Baekhyun yelled. Nati was confused. What the fuck was going on? "Mom, let's go." Mark said softly and took her mother's hand on his. He got her mom up and in the back seats with his dad. Mark sat next to his mom, so Nati was between him and dad. They needed to keep mom safe. Taeyong started the car and drove off, driving towards their base. "What the hell was that!? Why did you guys left them there!?" Nati yelled. "Relax love. Doyoung will tell you all when we get to safe. Everything is fine." Baekhyun said and smiled to his wife, who was..shocked. And Baekhyun really couldn't blame her, all of this was new to her. And..it was miska who was missing. Miska, who doesn't know anything about the mafia. Baekhyun could only pray, that their oldest child was going to be okay.

"So...all of you have been in mafia....BUT NO ONE DIDN'T EVEN THINK THAT MAYBE I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW!?? OR THAT MISKA SHOULD ALSO KNOW ABOUT THIS!? WHAT IF SOMEONE HAS KILLED HIM ALREADY!?" Nati yelled and doyoung sighed. "Calm down Nati. I know it's hard, because Miska is missing right now. But we will get him back. I promise. Best of us are already searching signs of him. No one gets away with this. And i said that we should tell you, but Baekhyun and Taeyong are bosses. They told us that we couldn't tell you. Or Miska. Mark didn't know ether, but two years back he saw Taeyong when he was working, so yeah." Black haired man said, drinking his tea. "I will choke you to death kim dongyoung, so i will choke jeno and your future boyfriend jaehyun." Nati snarled. "Hey, what i did!?" Jeno whined and Jaehyun just looked at them. "Future...what?" Jaehyun asked and Doyoung sighed again. "Please choke me. But before you do, just hear me out. We wanted to keep you two out of this business. This is..cruel, bloody job. Miska and you...are so emotional people, so you guys couldn't handle it. And we wanted to keep Mark out too. Because it is dangerous to be in mafia. Baekhyun and Taeyong didn't want to get you guys hurt. They love you too much." Doyoung said and Nati sat down, starting to cry again. "I...i just...this is too much i...i want miska back." Nati cried and Mark hugges his mom. "I wan't brother back too mom. And we will get him back. No matter what." Mark said and he heard how door opened. "Did any of you get hurt?" Yangyang asked and came running to the downstairs. "No. But we found this little note. We will get video in Miska's phone in five minutes. Then we will know more about this situation." Yuta said. Baekhyun just nodded, but didn't say anything. He felt how tears just streamed down to his cheeks. He failed. He failed his husband, his wife and his kids. Miska was now somewhere. He couldn't keep them safe. He failed them all. This was all his fault. If he had stopped this mafia business before marriage, Miska would be safe right now. But here he was, still doing this and now he had dragged his whole family down with him. He was an idiot, an absolute idiot. "Sweet pie." Taeyong said softly, looking at his husband. Taeyong had tear tracks too and he looked..so scared. "Don't blame yourself. We know that our job is what it is. But this is not your fault. It is not, you couldn't have known. But what we can do, is to help Miska. We will find him and we will safe him. Okay?" Taeyong asked and Baekhyun nodded, kissing softly his husband. They would find Miska. And they would bring him home. "Hey the video clip came. Will we watch it?" Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun nodded. "Yes, yes we will.

**Miska**

Miska didn't remember that he fell asleep. He tried to remember what had happened and...he was at the mall with mom. Quickly Miska tried to get up, but he..was stuck. He was..tied on the chair. What the fuck? What was this? Where he was? Miska saw a video camera and was even more confused. What the hell? "Mom? Where are you?" Miska asked and looked the video camera again. It was rolling. "Well well...look who is awake." The man said and walked in front of miska. Miska hadn't ever seen that man, so he was even more confused that he already was. "Eh...who are you? And what am i doing here? And where is my mom?" Miska asked, looking the man who laughed. "Taeyong, Baekhyun. I need some help. As you guys know, we need a little more space. But you guys....didn't give us any. Just because we killed two of your guys, you still denied everything. You even destroyed our big drug and gun deal. So...we still need money. But..you guys need to see this first." The man said and he took a metal pipe on his hands and started walking towards Miska again. 'Okay, this has to be dream. Dad and pops are just office workers. They would neve-' that's all Miska had time to hink about, when he felt pain on his head. Man started hitting him and Miska cried, trying to get away. His bottom lip cracked, he had blood coming out left side of his head and he was sure that he had bruises all over himself. Miska's chair had fell down, so the man came over and stomped couple of times on Miska's fingers, making the poor boy scream even more. "MOM, HELP ME!" Miska cried. "If we don't get 3 million euro's, we will kill this bitch. And be aware, if you even try something, we will hurt her more. You will have more information in weeks to come. We see you guys soon." The man said, as he hit Miska one more time, laughing as the young one looked scared. 

**Nati, nct and Exo**

Nati watched the tape, and looked his husbands. "Who was that man?" "He was Jo Jin Nyun (don't really know is it a girl's or boy's name but like yes) and he is....evil, evil man." Baekhyun said. "He want's to rule these streets and he want's to be like Kim jong un. He is crazy." Taeyong continued. Nati hummed, trying not to cry anymore. She needed to save their son. "So..you know where they are?" Nati continued and Baekhyun looked his wife. "I mean, yes? Kun said that he is-" "Right. So..we will all go there and kill him. I don't care what you say, i will come with you, no matter what. He called my son her and he hurt him. He was crying and screaming my help. You guys will help me learn how to use guns. And we will make him pay." Nati said and Taeyong looked at her. "I....yes. As you wish." Taeyong said, looking Baekhyun who nodded again. "We will make him pay. Hurt one of us, you hurt us all. We will kill him." Baekhyun said. "Yes! No one hurts my brother!" Mark said, standing up. "So, let's start training." Chanyeol said and smiled a little. They could safe miska. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

It had been month. A long month when Nati last time saw his oldest son, Miska. Nati had been training and could now use gun and she was actually pretty good with it. Sighing lightly, Nati looked straight out of the window. It was nice to meet all of the gang members, they all seemed pretty nice. Chanyeol and Yuta were both busy, so she really couldn't talk with them that much. And Nati wasn't even sure did they want to. Both of the boys were kinda out of it. And Nati understood that. Chanyeol, Yuta and Miska were like....well triplets from another parents really. They were so close and did almost everything together. So it must be hard on them too. And oh, how hard did sweetling and sweet pea work. Did they even sleep? No one knew. Because they didn't sleep with Nati. No, they guarded her. Nati understood that they were worried about how they lost Miska. Hell, she was too but...Taeyong and Baekhyun blamed themselves. And hard.

Nati looked around her and...she saw Moon Taeil. The red haired boy, who kissed Miska. He was...looking something from his phone. It didn't take long to understand and see that he was looking picture of himself and Miska. Nati walked towards they boy and sat next to him. "Don't worry. He will be okay." Nati said softly, looking Taeil who hummed sadly. "I know...he is toughest guy i know. I just...i just wish i could help him. I..i promised him that no one could hurt him anymore and i would keep him safe. But...hell." Taeil murmured and sighed. "But you will safe him. We all will. We will go there and w-" "No we won't." Red haired boy said and looked Nati. "I heard what Baekhyun, Taeyong and Johnny were talking. They wont take you, me or Mark with them. They don't want that you or Mark hurt yourselves. And they said that i would hurt myself if i go with them, because i would just ran to Miska, no matter what." He said and Nati just stared him. "Nah, not gonna work. We are going to safe my baby boy. If that is what my husbands are thinking..they got the new storm coming. Get Mark and meet me in carage. You have 10 minutes." Nati said.

**Miska**

Miska didn't really know how long he had been here already. He has been just sleeping. Because sleeping was good. When you sleep, the time flies. And maybe someone will come and get him out of here. Blue haired boy was sure that his fingers were broken on his right hand. He couldn't move them at all. And he knew that he still had some bruises from the beatings. Yeah, beatings. They wanted to know about his dad and pops...business...that he didn't even himself know about. But still. They beat him up and didn't believe a word what Miska said, when he cried and told that he didn't know anything. "Just someone..please...come and get me out...i want my mom...i want to see Mark...i want to see yeollie and yuta....and i want to see Taeil." Miska murmured and cried silently. Of course Miska wanted to see his dad and pops too but...right now Miska was so angry at them. Were they really sme big mafia bosses? And if they were...why no one told anything to him!? This was such a bs and not fair at all. "Here's some food. Try to eat kid." Someone said, as the door opened and they put the food next to the door. It was like a cell. In this little room was a little wc and shower. Little bed. That's it. Nothing else. Miska just watched silently as door closed and closed his eyes too. Someone will find him. Hopefully.

**Nati, Mark & Taeil**

"I just want you to know that dad and pops will kill us all." Mark said, as he sat on the backseat. "And still you are coming with us." Nati said and looked his youngest song who just hummed. "Of course i come with you! Miska is my big brother! There is no way in hell i will let you guys safe him without me!" Mark said and looked his mom, who started the car. "Bosses wont kill you...but they will surely kill me after this." Taeil sighed and Nati hummed. "Nah. Miska loves you too much, if they hurt you, they hurt Miska. So..." Nari said and smirked when she saw her husbands and other mafia members. "Wait, darling where are you going!?" Baekhyun yelled. "What is going on?" Taeyong asked, looking how Nati just smirked. Oh no. "WE WILL BE BACK WITH MISKA. SCREW YOU TWO, I WILL BE THE FIRST WHO SAVES MY BABY!" Nati yelled through the window. "Bye dad, bye pops! See you later!" Mark yelled happily. "Y..yeah, see you guys later.." Taeil murmured and almost....almost screamed when Nati stepped on the gas and....she didn't really care about speed lemits huh?

**Baekhyun & Taeyong**

On one side, Baekhyun was proud of his wife, his son and Taeil. On the other side, he would fucking kill them all. "Do the idiots even know where they are going?" Taeyong asked to his husband as he was looking for his weapons. "Yeah, they have Taeil with them." Was the answer. It really shouldn't be that big of a surprise. Taeil was caporegrime, he had all the documents and he knew almost everything what was happening in the mafia. So it really wasn't that big of a surprise that Taeil knew how they planed not to take him with them. What was a surprise was that Nati and Mark knew too and that they would just leave and go save Miska without any plans. What the idiots are going to do, just walk right in? C'mon, the place would be full of other mafia members. There is no way that those three could just walk in.

**Nati, Mark & Taeil**

"..There literally are no people." Mark said as they walked in the other mafia base. Easiest job ever. "Why there aren't any people here?" Nati asked as she walked and looked around, ready to fight with anyone. "I...i think that may explain it." Taeil said as he pointed something. Nati and Mark looked and..oh. There had been someones birthday party. And people were still blacked out. "So, we need to be quiet and do this as fast as we can." Mark whispered and tried to find a room Miska was in. Nati looked one lonely hallway, that didn't seem have any doors or light. "That's it..Miska must be in here." Nati muttered as she walked. It was scary to even think that Miska have been somewhere here for a month. Her little boy must be so scared, lonely...all alone. And Nati knew how much Miska was scared. Miska was scared that he would be all alone and he would die there, with no one on his side. Miska had always hated being alone, that's why he always was ether with his friends or family. The hallway was narrow and old, it really looked like an hallway in horror movie. Nati was almost end of the hallway, when she saw a door. Carefully she opened it and..."oh my baby! Miska!" She yell whispered and ran next to her oldest child. Nati firstly made sure that her child was alive. And he was, she found a pulse and he was breathing. "Hey, Miska, my love. Wake up, we need to leave." Nati whispered, hearing soon how someone was shooting. Oh shit nuggets. 

**Miska, Nati, Mark & Taeil**

Miska had been sleeping, when he felt someone next to him. At first he didn't dare to move: it could be a new attack and miska wasn't ready to fight. But when he heard his mother's voice, he sat up and opened his eyes. "Mom!?" Miska asked, not believing his eyes. It couldn't be real, his mom couldn't be here, right? Right!? "Oh darling." Nati said and hugged Miska, who started crying. "I..i want to go home. Please mom." Miska cried and Nati hummed. "Yeah, yeah we are going. Jus-" Nati was saying, when someone shoot again. Oh god, what happened? "Mom? What's happening?" "We need to leave darling. Now. Let's get Mark and Taeil and leave." "What!? Mark and Taeil are here!?" Nati was going to answer, but couple of men ran in the room and..they had guns. "No one is leaving." One said and Nati just hummed. "Yes, we will." Nati said and shoot the men as fast as she could. Miska just..looked at his mom, mouth open. "I will tell you all of it later. Believe me, they didn't tell me about it too. So been there." Nati said and started dragging Miska out of there. "Mom, they found out about us! We need.....MISKA!" Mark yelled and ran to hug his big brother, who hug him back. "Hey Markie." Miska said, smiling to his brother the whole time. "Every bruise they put on you...i shall kill them." "Mark no." "Mark yes." "Mark yes." Nati said and looked his oldest son. "No one hurts my babies." She said, hearing how someone yelled. "Please, please don't kill me!" But then, they all hear how someone shoot and Taeil walked out. "Let's get going before more people come in." Taeil said and looked Miska with a smile on his face. Nati nodded and started dragging Miska and Mark back to the car, when that one motherfucker walked in front of them.

"Well well well, good to see you Nati." Jo Jin Nyun said, smirking all the time. Nati stood in front of her kids, there was no way in hell that she would let that man hurt Miska again or hurt Mark. No one hurts her kids. "Fuck you." Nati murmured, looking the tall man who laughed. Nati was going to take gun on her hands, but Jo Jin Nyun was faster. "Give me your gun. All of you." The man said. Mark and Taeil cursed, as did Nati. Miska just looked really scared, taking softly his mom's hand on his. Miska didn't want to go back. He really didn't. "And now, we will-" "Nati, Mark, Taeil, Miska! We are here!" "Yeollie!" Miska yelled and smiled as he saw one of his best friends. More people came in the base and all started just shooting. 

Nati needed to think fast, so they could get past Jo Jin Nyun, but..only thing she had was a hairbrush. "I'm so sorry kids for this." Nati said and started smacking the man with hairbrush. "YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT, YOU FUCKING SICK FREAK, YOU TRANSPHOBIC MOTHERFUCKER!" Nati yelled, as he continued smacking the man with hairbrush. Taeil slowly took his phone out and was ready to film the whole thing, but Miska softly just shakes his head and Taeil put his phone down. As Jo Jin Nyun had dropped his gun, nati jammed hairbrush in Jo Jin Nyun's eye and took a gun and shot him. "I don't know am i scared of mom or not." Miska said and looked Mark who hummed. "To be honest i'm more scared about dad and pops. I'm sure they are not happy." little brother sighed, making Miska and Taeil laugh.

* * *

Dad and Pops really weren't happy. It was so close that Mark was going to house arrest, but Nati saved him, saying that she still had hairbrushes in the house and Mark did nothing wrong. But everything went okay, Miska was safe and sound. 

"Baekhyun, love. What are you doing?" Nati asked, as he looked how his husband took two tin plates. Something was going to happen and Nati didn't know was she happy about it. "Imma just wake up kids." Baekhyun said and started hitting plates together as he screamed. "DAD, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Mark screamed, making Nati smile. Oh, everything was going to be oka- "WAIT!!! WHY IS TAEIL IN YOUR BED MISKA!?" Nati and Taeyong watched each others and just nodded. "We are going to kill taeil." Taeyong said. "Yes." Nati just nodded, walking with his husband to Miska's room, who was already yelling to his dad and Taeil, who was going to jump out of the window and just run. Nati just watched how Chanyeol and Yuta filmed the wholw thing, making Nati sigh. Yeah, everything was going to be okay. Even if his husbands were mafia bosses. Wait! If his husbands were mafia bosses, that means that Taeil... "NO SON OF MINE DATES MAFIA MEMBERS, WHERE IS MY HAIRBRUSH!?" "MOM, STOP IT, LEAVE IT, DAD, POPS DON'T YOU DARE TO WALK ANY CLOSER, I WARN YOU! I HAVE POWER OF GOD AND ANIME ON MY SIDE!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love nati okay? okay.


End file.
